The present inventive concepts relate to light source modules and display apparatuses having the same.
Semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) devices have been widely used. In addition to being used as light sources for lighting apparatuses, semiconductor LED devices may be used also as one or more light sources of various types of electronic products. For example, LED devices have been widely used in display apparatuses used in a range of electronic products such as TVs, cellular phones, PCs, laptop computers, PDAs, and the like.
Display apparatuses may include a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a backlight unit. Some display apparatuses have been developed to not require a separate backlight unit by using a single LED device as a single pixel. Such display apparatuses may be compact, may have greater luminous efficiency than LCDs, and may be implemented as highly bright displays. In addition, an aspect ratio of a display screen may be freely changed. Display screens including in some display apparatuses may have a large area, such that the display apparatuses may be used in various types of electronic products requiring large displays.
When an LED display panel is manufactured, an LED chip may be aligned in a matrix (a circuit board). In some cases, it may be difficult to precisely align such an LED chip. For example, as LED chips have been miniaturized to become micro LED chips, there is a problem in that failures have occurred or a transfer process time has increased due to such an alignment.